Sparia
Sparia is the friendship pairing name for Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery. Spencer is the one that supports Ezra and Aria's relationship. Their sarcasm is almost the same. Spencer was the only one could stand up to Alison consistently and Aria sometimes did too (like when she defended Hanna when Alison was bullying her during The Jenna Thing). Sparia have always been very close. Aria and Spencer are usually the ones often comforting each other during A's triumphs. They are also both intellectual, as Spencer is one of the smartest people in the grade at Rosewood High, and Aria has a passion for literature. Season 1 In the Pilot, when Alison's body was found, Aria looked for the other girls and the first girl she saw was Spencer. They talked to each other, and Aria mentions how Hanna went to the Police station. Spencer asks her if she thinks Hanna would tell the Police about the Jenna Thing. In 1x02, while Spencer is at a restaurant, she spots Aria. Spencer says hello to her, but since Wren and Melissa walked in, Spencer says she has to get back to their table. In To Kill a Mocking Girl, some of Spencer's supplies spills out of her locker. Aria helps her put the supplies back in, and Spencer asks Aria if there was a chance Aria's family could adopt her. Spencer tells Aria she's basically drowning AP Russian History, because she hasn't written her essay which is due Monday. In Reality Bites Me, Hanna says that Byron should in least be with someone who, "deep conditions her hair occasionally." Aria became offended. After seeing Aria offended, Spencer took some food from her fridge and said, "Here, put something in your mouth other than your foot", basically telling Hanna to say sorry to Aria. In There's No Place Like Homecoming, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily come over to Aria's, thinking she's feeling sullen because of her parents breakup, when she's really just sad about Ezra. While Aria is sleeping, Spencer wakes her up and starts convincing her to go to Homecoming, while the other girls follow. Season 2 In a S2 flashback in The First Secret, Aria hugs Spencer when she gets onto the Student Council. In 2x06, during the fashion show, Aria and Spencer have lots of friendly interactions when Aria intentionally puts a lot of conditioner in Spencer's hair, and during the fashion show, Aria slaps Spencer's butt playfully while walking down the stage together. In 2x10, Spencer is worried about Aria getting close to Jason because she believes he's dangerous, so Spencer gets Ezra to try to talk to her and exposes the fact that she knows about their relationship to him. She expects Aria to be mad, so later she tells her "You're really tiny, and I love you!" as her excuse for being so nervous. In UnmAsked, Spencer wants to get a closer look at the guest book in the Lost Woods Resort, and Aria is the only one who volunteers to go with her to look at it, causing Spencer to look at her admiringly and say "You're little, but you're big". Spencer also calls her and Aria, "Team Sparia" in this episode. Season 3 In Stolen Kisses, Dianne, Ezra's mother, invites Aria to go to a museum event. Dianne is very formal. According to Aria, she "wears diamond and chanel on a Sunday morning". Aria asks Spencer to help her, saying, "I want something classy, but not frumpy." Spencer, offended, folds her arms. Spencer and Aria see Veronica's briefcase in Spencer's kitchen, so Spencer decides to open it and look in Garrett's file. Once they look through the file, Spencer and Aria find the name Bart Comstock in the prosecution witness list. Aria asks Spencer if she wants to come with her to find that man. Spencer says she wish she could, but she said she'd meet Caleb after school to crack open Maya's website. Aria says she will go herself. After cracking open Maya's website, Spencer and Aria talk over the phone. Spencer asks if she got information from Bart, and Aria tells her that Bart told her that he saw Maya get into a police car the night she died. In 3x09, at The Brew, Aria shows Spencer a photo of Maya's arm with the same black eye tattoo that Holden had from the past episode. Spencer expresses no concern for the photo as she starts to stress about missing the early admissions deadline to the University of Pennsylvania. CeCe comes in and gives Aria back her phone which she left on the counter. She hears about Spencer's issue. CeCe says that she knows about a Friday night party where a man that takes UPenn admissions will attend. Spencer desperately pleads with "puppy dog eyes" for CeCe to let her and Aria tag along to the party so Spencer can give her application to UPenn. CeCe accepts. Later, Aria and Spencer get ready for the party. They are talking on the bed. Aria revels to Spencer about how Ezra told Aria to leave his apartment earlier. Spencer proposes clothes for herself to wear, asking for Aria's opinion. Spencer first shows two suits, which Aria downright refuses. Spencer says, "Those are my most collegiate-looking blazers." Spencer then takes a dress from her mother's closet, to which Aria asks, "Is that your mother's?" At first, Spencer says no, but then she admits that it is her mother's. Aria jumps off the bed and looks into Spencer's closet. She picked something out for Spencer to wear. Season 4 In Turn of the Shoe, Aria comes over to Spencer's house and sees Toby and Spencer (Toby looks sad). She asks Spencer if they're okay, and Spencer says she's fine. They talk about Aria's martial arts lesson and picking up Mona from the Police station. In Cat's Cradle, Spencer, Emily, and Aria are talking when Emily leaves and her mother takes her by the arm. Aria, curious, asks Spencer if she knows what's going on. Spencer replies that she doesn't. In Face Time, Spencer meets Aria at the Brew (with the plan that Aria and Emily will be there plus Spencer). They discuss how to confront Melissa. When Emily comes, they talk about the same subject until Emily says she has to leave. Spencer asks Aria if she will help her confront Melissa and find out answers from her. Aria says she will meet her later. Later, Spencer and Aria spy on Melissa outside of the barn. Spencer is taking a video with her phone, while both the girls move to wherever Melissa moves. When Melissa goes to Hector Lime's place, Spencer and Aria watch her and spy on her all the way there. Then, Spencer instructs Aria to spy on Hector while Spencer confronts Melissa. After getting answers from both Melissa and Hector, Spencer and Aria talk in Spencer's kitchen. Aria questions her about Spencer's answers and if she believes Melissa. She also asks her if she thinks Melissa killed Detective Wilden. Spencer doesn't reply. Gallery Sparia_laughing_.jpg Sparia 2.jpg Sparia-aria-montgomery-and-spencer-hastings-31748228-500-281.gif Sparia1.gif Sparia.gif Sparia.jpg tumblr_mn2uvfwauL1qevvmjo1_500.jpg|Spencer and Aria Spencer and Aria.jpg Spencer and Aria 2.jpg PPL102-00387.jpg|1x02: The Jenna Thing PPL102-00422.jpg PPL102-00681.jpg PLL105-00061.jpg PLL105-00065.jpg PLL106-01157.jpg PLL106-01188.jpg Navigational Category:Friendship Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Navigational Templates Category:Television Category:Females Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Article stubs